onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne version hecha en casa
by trigo-sama13
Summary: inspirado en el anime del mismo nombre. hinata despues de seis años de estar separada de su hermano mayor naruto, vuelve a verlo. lo que naruto no sabe es que hinata tiene un grave complejo de hermano y nada hace por ocultarlo. ya que siempre le dice a naruto que lo ama demasiado y que no se va a rendir por el. pero no esta sola. otras tres chicas tambien viven con el.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno. Como saben damas y caballeros… yo soy trigo-sama. Quizás me conozcan por historias como "una linda historia de amor" o "v for vendetta" (inner-trigo-sama: o tal ves ni nos miren a ver y tu estas haciéndotela de importante) ya se… se vale soñar no?. Bueno ahora me presento con este nuevo fic, que hare en base a un anime, que me gusto mucho. Espero que a ustedes tambien les guste

- hinata – personaje hablando

- ( _hinata _) – personaje pensando

hinata : narrador ( osea yo )

Onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne, versión hecha en casa

Capitulo 1: el rencuentro y la primera noche juntos

Son las dos de la tarde en el centro de mejiro. Una hermosa chica va sentada en el metro, ansiosa y esperanzada. Cuando de pronto por la bocina de la radio habla el conductor

– _siguiente parada, mejiro, siguiente parada mejiro _– la hermosa chica de cabello azulado y ojos como perlas decía

– oh no! se me va el tren –

Aquella hermosa chica se llamaba hinata hyuga. Aunque su primer apellido cuando era niña era uzumaki. Resumiendo su historia, ella es adoptada en la familia hyuga. Sus verdaderos padres murieron de pequeña, dejándola sola a ella y a su hermano mayor naruto uzumaki. Pero a los 10 y 11 años ambos fueron separados, ya que fueron adoptados por familias diferentes. Al momento de separarse, su hermano mayor le prometio que se volverían a reunir a cualquier costo. Y desde hace seis años ella vive ilusionada con ese suceso que hoy, al fin se hacia una realidad.

Se lleno de felicidad cuando se entero, que estudiaría en la misma preparatoria que su hermano mayor. Ella se moria de ganas de volver a mirarlo, abrazarlo y darle muchos besos. Hinata estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor y no hacia nada por ocultarlo. Reconocia que tenia un grave caso de complejo de hermano y eso poco le importaba, ella siempre ha dicho y aceptado en publico que ama a su hermano mayor y no descansara hasta que el, tambien la ame.

Volviendo a la realidad corrió un poco, se desespero por que se equivoco de puerta. Pero retomo el camino y salio corriendo de nuevo, al menos hasta que choco con un hombre en la estación de metro

– oh discúlpeme, por favor – el señor le sonrió y agitaba un poco su mano mostrando su celular

– no te preocupes pequeña, fue mi culpa –

la ojiperla dio una pequeña reverencia y volvió a tomar su camino, hacia afuera de la estación. Camino hacia los tickets para depositar su boleto y poder salir. Asi que lo hizo, pero en lugar de que la pequeña puerta se abriera se cerro. Por lo que se desespero, ya que tenia a un joven atrás de ella. Pero el policía le dijo que viniera con el para que le ayudara con eso.

Se acerco a la pequeña oficina del oficial, pago lo que tenia que pagar, le dio una reverencia al oficial y salio de la estación. Ya afuera miro un pequeño centro comercial y se acerco a una pequeña pastelería a ver unos postres. Se miro en el vidrio de la tienda y reviso que todo estuviera bien con ella. Al ver que era asi, solo sonrió y siguió con su camino.

Miro la hora en su reloj y saco un pequeño croquis que tenia un su bolso. Lo miro pero al parecer no lo entendió muy bien. Aun asi siguió con su camino. Vio un gran árbol sin hojas y pensó que todo iba bien. Hasta que miro a un gato dormido en la pared. E intento al menos acariciarlo un poco. Lo malo es que el gato al parecer estaba molesto y le trato de arañar la mano, por lo que ella se disculpaba

– oh perdón, señor gato –

Salio corriendo hasta que llego a una esquina y miro un mapa de la zona donde estaba. Pero por mas que le prestaba atención, parecía no entenderlo. Asi que fue a la ayuda al cuidadano y una ves ahí le preguntaba al oficial a cargo de ahí

– señor oficial… será que podría ayudarme – el oficial dijo

– claro pequeña, a ver déjame ver ese mapa – el oficial, observo aquel mapa por unos segundos y después, el saco uno propio y con un dedo le mostraba a la ojiperla

– lo que tu buscas es aquí, encima de la escalera. Entendiste? – la ojiperla dio las gracias

– si señor oficial… muchas gracias –

la ojiperla salio corriendo y contenta del lugar, que poca atención le presto al oficial que le decía que se le olvidaba su croquis. Después de correr por un par de minutos, llego al oyadomari Ward, parque de orihimeyama. Volvió a acelerar el paso, ya que al parecer estaba cerca de su destino y mas cerca de ver de nuevo a su amado hermano mayor.

El parque estaba precioso y las hojas de sakura caían alrededor, ella miraba mientras corria el hermoso lugar en el que estaba. Pero lo que mas quería era llegar a aquel lugar que seria su hogar por lo menos tres años. Pero mas contenta estaba, de saber que viviría por lo menos dos años con su hermano. Una ves ahí tenia pensado un plan, para enamorar a su hermano.

Subió las escaleras, con mucha emoción y una ves arriba. Miro el lugar donde viviría, con el. asi que despacio camino hacia la puerta. Pero no quería tocar. Estaba sonrojada y apenada, no se imaginaba que cuando volviera ver a su hermano mayor. Hallaría a un hombre guapísimo, en lugar del lindo niño, que ella amaba.

El lugar de los dormitorios era propiedad de la academia Saint. Liliana de los servicios estudiantiles. Tomo aire y dijo

– bueno, hay que tocar. Se fuerte hinata –

pero no paso nada. Asi que volvió a tomar aire y se acerco al pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Pero alguien le gano y la abrió desde adentro. Un joven rubio y de parecer algo atlético abria la puerta. Al mirarlo, ella retrocedió unos pasos y se sonrojo de sobremanera. Por lo que apenada dijo

– etto.. tiempo sin vernos – el joven rubio le decía

– al parecer llegaste antes… pensé que vendrías después. Estaba a punto de ir a la estación a recogerte – la ojiperla sonrojada y apenada decía

– si, es que bueno, yo… ( _ya me moria por verte _) me prepare dos horas antes y bueno, ummm – el rubio le dijo

– se que tenias buenas intenciones… pero aun asi, llegaste pronto – la ojiperla dijo

– me asegurare de salir veinte minutos antes, la próxima ves – el rubio le dijo

– eso seria bueno… tu equipaje ya esta aquí. Aunque si hubieras llegado después, encontrarías tu cuarto arreglado. No me diste tiempo jejeje. Vamos entra – la ojiperla asintió

– s-si, con tu permiso – el rubio le decía

– no es "con tu permiso" – el rubio la abrazo y esta se sonrojo – bienvenida a casa hinata – la ojiperla lo abrazo aun mas fuerte y con una gran sonrisa le dijo

– si, he vuelto a casa onii-chan! –

Asi ambos entraron al dormitorio.

**En la noche**

Ya en la noche, ambos se hallaban en sus habitaciones. El rubio al parecer estaba escribiendo en su laptop (trigo-sama: se parece a mi xD) y la ojiperla se hallaba metiendo su ropa en sus cajones. Una ves que termino, fue con su hermano y dijo

– wow me gusta este lugar onii-chan – el rubio le dijo

– supongo que si, hinata – al parecer estos se hallaban probando sus uniformes nuevos. La ojiperla mirándose al espejo con su hermano decía

– ya han pasado seis años, desde que no vimos por ultima ves. Pero ahora iremos a la escuela juntos, caminaremos juntos. Onii-chan, puedes pellizcar mi mejilla un poco? – el rubio le decía

– no es necesario hinata… esto no es un sueño. Habrá algunos problemas, pero a partir de ahora viviremos juntos – la ojiperla asintió

– si! Voy a estar a tu cuidado a partir de hoy – el rubio con una gota de sudor en la nuca dijo

– si, lo mismo digo. Bueno estoy un poco cansado por ordenar el equipaje, que tal si tomamos un baño? – la ojiperla se sonrojo

– ba-baño!? – al parecer ella pensó mal. pero el rubio le dijo

– si, un baño. Asi que entra antes que yo, hinata – la ojiperla un poco deprimida dijo

– s-si – pero después, mal pensó de nuevo y se emociono – como ordenes onii-chan! Yo iré primero! – el rubio le dijo

– bueno. Te veo mas tarde –

el rubio salio del cuarto de su hermana y se fue a su alcoba. Mientras la ojiperla tomaba su ropa limpia y se iba al baño. Ya desnuda, con una toalla en la cabeza. Se quito el jabon y se metio a la gran tina ( o estanque? No se ) después de unos minutos. Tenia una cara un poco molesta, por lo que hablaba consigo misma

– cuando piensa venir, onii-chan? Llevo quince minutos esperando a que venga a bañarse conmigo –

ya molesta salio de la tina, tomo su toalla se la puso y fue en busca de su hermano. Camino hacia la recamara de su hermano. Aunque en verdad era una habitación doble. Asi que el rubio estaba escribiendo en su laptop quien sabe que, cuando de repente la ojiperla abre la puerta y le dice

– onii-chan que significa esto? – el rubio volteo a ver y dijo

– a que te refieres? –

y al verla casi desnuda volteo para otro lado. Ya que esa toalla no cubria nada o ella quería que la viera. Por lo que no volteaba a mirarla. Asi que le dijo

– eeeeh!? Hinata, puedes vestirte? – la ojiperla molesta le decía

– no me cambies la conversación onii-chan! Te estoy preguntando que es todo esto!? – ella se acerco hacia el, mientras el rubio decía

– es que bueno… que preguntaste? – la ojiperla le dijo

– por que no me espiabas mientras me bañaba? – el rubio aun no entendía del todo

– creo que no entendí. Puedes decírmelo de nuevo? – la ojiperla le dijo

– por que no me espiabas mientras me bañaba? Ya que no quisiste bañarte conmigo, pensé que querías espiarme, verdad? – el rubio decía

– es enserio? para serte franco no tenia tales intenciones hinata – la ojiperla decía

– queeeee!? Mira mi piel hermosa, suave y brillante. No es linda? – el rubio dijo

– si, bastante – la ojiperla le contesto

– lo se! Es mi orgullo! Debiste espiarme, la pongo linda y bien cuidada para ti y ahora resulta que no quieres!? – el rubio negaba

– no, no, no. Eso nunca – la ojiperla pregunto

– por que no? – el rubio le dijo

– por que somos hermanos hinata, por eso – la ojiperla idjo

– somos hombre y mujer… – el rubio la interrumpió

– somos lo contrario… somos hombre y mujer, pero somos hermanos – la ojiperla dijo

– esta bien… voy a darte una oportunidad mas… volveré al baño a espera a que te bañes conmigo o me espíes. O si no vendré por ti para llevarte conmigo – el rubio le dijo

– no seas tonta… donde encontraras a un pervertido que este espiando a su hermana tomando un baño? – la ojiperla decidida le dijo

– no importa! No saldré de la bañera, hasta que vengas a espiarme o a bañarte conmigo – el rubio le dijo

– eso no pasara hinata –

De vuelta al baño la ojiperla ya habia contado hasta mas de siete mil y seguía contando hasta que su hermano viniera a espiarla o mejor aun, bañarse con ella. Pero eso jamás paso. Pr lo que acalorada de tanto vapor en la tenia decía

– cruel, simplemente mi onii-chan es cruel. Nunca creí que no tuviera razones para espiarme… estoy enojada –

Se salio del baño. Tomo su toalla y se fue derrotada a su cuarto. Se puso su ropa interior, su ropa de dormir y siguió acomodando su ropa en los cajones como lo estaba haciendo antes. Cuando entra el rubio con una caja

– bueno esta es la ultima hinata – la ojiperla solo hacia pucheros. Por lo que el rubio le dijo de nuevo – vamos anímate – la ojiperla le contesto

– entonces muéstrame lo serio que eres – el rubio no entendió

– que quieres decir? – la ojiperla se volteo y le dijo

– duerme conmigo esta noche! – el rubio se exalto

– que!? Hinata, eso era normal cuando éramos niños. Ahora no es correcto, tienes dieciséis años y ya estas grande. Lo entiendes? – la ojiperla inflaba las mejillas molesta. Pero después mal pensó de nuevo

– ok, entiendo onii-chan! – el rubio dijo

– en serio? En verdad entendiste? – la ojiperla le contesto

– claro que lo entendí. Ahora estamos viviendo juntos de nuevo, voy a tratar de ser la chica perfecta que tanto deseas, asi que voy a dejar de dormir junto a ti – el rubio le dijo

– quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme… pero esto, es un poco demasiado – la ojiperla dijo

– oírte decir eso, es suficiente para mi. Mi onii-chan no ha cambiando en seis años y sigue siendo muy amable como siempre, estpy tan feliz – el rubio suspiro aliviado pero la ojiperla siguió hablando – a pesar de ello, se que eres muy valiente – el rubio dijo

– que cosa? – la ojiperla aun mas apenada y jugando con sus dedos dijo

– sigo siendo una niña enfrente de ti… como era de esperarse de mi onii-chan que ha de ser un galan. Asi que me estas diciendo que lo haremos fuera y no en la cama! Es vergonzoso, pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo! Puede que haya frio, pero esta bien – después sonríe medio pervertida – nos calentaremos! – el rubio la paraba en seco

– no, no, espera un segundo! De que estas hablando? A que te refieres "con hacerlo afuera"? – la ojiperla hacia como si abrazara a alguien

– me refiero a nuestra primera noche juntos! La primera noche de una pareja de enamorados! – el rubio le dijo

– no se si me hayas entendido… pero ve voy a dormir solo – la ojiperla grito

– que!? Estas mintiendo, es una broma verdad? Nos reunimos después de seis largos años – el rubio negó

– incluso si nos encontramos setenta años después, mi respuesta seria la misma, por que somos hermano – la ojiperla dijo

– que cruel eres… he estado entrenado duro y estuve muy emocionada de verte de nuevo… aunque mi corazón y mi mente estén preparados! – el rubio le dijo

– aunque digas eso… de todas maneras, me voy a dormir ahora. En mi habitación yo solo – la ojiperla al ver a su hermano algo enojado dijo

– lo siento… creo que me emocione después de tanto tiempo de no vernos – el rubio le dijo

– ok, ya veo, ya veo – la ojiperla le dijo

– ya no voy a decir cosas, como esas de nuevo. Seré modesta, seria y mas consciente de mi misma a partir de ahora – el rubio dijo

– esa es una idea muy bonita hinata – la ojiperla negó

– claro que no… no lo es para nada – el rubio pregunto

– entonces cual es tu objetivo? –

La ojiperla emocionada, con corazones en los ojos. Le decía a su hermano lo que pensaba hacer

– si onii-chan no es honesto consigo mismo, yo hare todo lo posible… –

pero el rubio no termino de escuchar y cerro la puerta. La ojiperla se paro y fue a tratar de abrirla, pero fue en vano. El rubio ya habia trabado la puerta con una escoba. Por lo que la ojiperla se hallaba forcejeándola a ver si podría abrirla. Pero como no pudo se calmo y desde su cuarto le dijo, lo que ella tenia planeado

– no me dare por vencida onii-chan! Yo te amo… te juro que serás mi novio y después vas a casarte conmigo! -

El rubio no dijo nada y siguió escribiendo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Por lo que la ojiperla solo preparo su fuuton para irse a dormir.

**Al dia siguiente **

Al dia siguiente. Estos dos se hallaban desayunando en el comedor principal de los dormitorios. La ojiperla seguía un poco molesta con su hermano por haberla encerrado en su cuarto, sin que pudiera acercarse a el, el por su parte solo se hallaba desayunando como sin nada. Estaba un poco cansado por que escribió hasta tarde y solo la miraba de reojo. Al menos hasta que la ojiperla dijo

– creo que tienes un complejo de hermano… complejo de hermano: es la forma de amor reservado solo para las personas tan estrechamente relacionadas como nosotros, debes entenderlo – el rubio dijo

– este ramen de miso esta delicioso – a la ojiperla se le olvidaba lo que decía al escuchar ese halago

– si! Lo hice solo pensando en ti y lo tanto que amas el ramen de miso. Quieres mas? – el rubio dijo

– por supuesto… esta delicioso –

La ojiperla se paro, fue a la cocina a servirle un poco mas de ramen, mientras el rubio esperaba ansioso la segunda ración. Una ves que termino se acerco a su hermano y le sirvió un poco mas

– aquí esta onii-chan, espero que te guste – el rubio agradeció

– gracias hina-chan! – la ojiperla se sonrojo de sobremanera

– tiene años que no me llamabas hina-chan… come despacio, no te vayas a quemar y sobre el complejo de herm… – el rubio evadió el tema

– ah y también hiciste el almuerzo? – la ojiperla asintió

– si! Lo hice pensando en ti! Te gusta? – el rubio dijo

– mejoraste mucho en tu cocina hinata… me parece bien – la ojiperla dijo – si, practique mucho… y como iba diciendo del complejo de herm… – y de nuevo el rubio evadió el tema

– oh la luz es muy brillante, ha de ser por que son nuevos focos – la ojiperla decía fastidiada

– lo haces a propósito verdad? Tengo algo importante que decirte! – el rubio dijo

– bueno no debo ignorarte… tengo que cuidar a mi hermana y a sus obsesiones, ya que viviremos juntos – la ojiperla dijo

– no digas obsesiones, es individualidad. Es la identidad de hinata – el rubio no entendió del todo

– entonces, que es lo que quieres decir? – la ojiperla dijo

– quiero que me abraces, por hacerte el desayuno – el rubio dijo

– estoy preocupado por lo que le paso a la pequeña hermana que conozco – la ojiperla se disculpo

– esta bien, creo que exagere – el rubio le contesto

– no importa, siempre cuando lo entiendas – la ojiperla le contesto

– entonces dame un beso – el rubio le dijo

– pues solo lo llevaste a un nivel mas alto – la ojiperla dijo

– entonces abrázame y ya? – el rubio replico

– tu no quieres un simple abrazo, verdad? – la ojiperla dijo

– quiero que mi onii-chan me recompense por ser una buena niña. Que no lo entiendes? – el rubio se asusto

– esta bien no te enojes – la ojiperla le contesto

– yo estoy contenta, mientras consiga coquetear contigo! – el rubio suspiro y la ojiperla dijo

– aun no te das cuenta onii-chan? Estamos en el camino del amor, mientras que pasa el tiempo. Si alguien nos viera, de seguro pensaría: esa pareja esta muy acaramelada… ya caíste en mi trampa, asi que onii-chan creo que eres una persona muy linda – el rubio ni caso le hizo

– me gusto mucho el ramen… me das un tercer tazon? –

la ojiperla se le olvido la platica y alegremente le sirvió. Asi estuvieron los dos platicando hasta que el rubio salio a ver unas cosas, mientras su hermanita lo esperaba muy contenta en casa.

Fin del primer capitulo

Y bueno que les parece este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. No dire nada mas hasta el segundo capitulo, el segundo capi se llamara : las nuevas rivales

Trigo-sama fuera


	2. Chapter 2

En el capitulo anterior conocimos a esta singular pareja de hermanos. Con una hinata enamorada de su hermano mayor y con un naruto que solo la quiere como una hermana y nada mas. Después de una noche algo rara, debido a que hinata le exigía que se bañara con ella, cosa a la que naruto se negó desde el principio. Que pasara ahora? Todo eso a continuación

- hinata – personaje hablando

- ( _hinata _) – personaje pensando

hinata : narrador ( osea yo )

Onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne

Capitulo 2: las nuevas rivales

**Al día siguiente**

Es un nuevo día en mejiro. La pareja de hermanos estaba sentado en la puerta del patio, estaban tomando un poco de te. La mañana era hermosa y las petalos de sakura estaban en el aire, en un precioso día soleado al menos hasta que la ojiperla le decía al su hermano

– me gustaría que me dejes acostarme en tu regazo – el rubio le dijo

– para empezar, no lo hare – la ojiperla usando esos lindos ojos que tenia y actuando un poco de tristeza y lagrimas decía

– si me dejas acostarme en tu regazo, no te pediré otra cosa – el rubio le decía

– presiento que no lo harás… bueno, esta residencia de estudiantes. Tiene mas de setenta años, el techo necesita ser reparado y las paredes también. Hay muchas cosas que deben repararse. Discúlpame por eso – la ojiperla le decía

– mientras este con mi amado onii-chan, eso no me importa. Esta bien, mientras este contigo. No importa si vivimos en una cueva o debajo de un puente – el rubio agradecía

– gracias hinata – el rubio le sonrió y la ojiperla se sonrojo

– déjame quedarme en este lugar – el rubio le dijo

– no es necesario agradecerme hinata… bueno debemos limpiar. Puedes lavar la ropa? – la ojiperla asintió

– si! – se sonrojaba – onii-chan… te amo! – el rubio le sonrió y le dijo

– lo mismo digo… te amo –

la ojiperla abrió bien los ojos, se puso tan roja como un tomate maduro y al final caía desmayada. Pero no llego al suelo ya que el rubio evitaba la caída

– oye, hinata! Estas bien!? – la ojiperla pensaba

– ( _adoro vivir con mi onii-chan… es como si fuera un sueño _) – pero el rubio le decía algo sonrojado

– hinata… si no me contestas. Te voy a besar –

la ojiperla solo cerraba los ojos y preparaba sus labios para el mejor beso del mundo. El rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su hermana menor. Pero cuando estaba a centímetros de tocarlos…

**Fin de la fantasía de hinata**

La ojiperla abría los ojos y recordaba que estaba fantaseando despierta. La realidad es que estaba enojada, por las nuevas compañeras de habitación que tenia. Que eran tres hermosas chicas. La primera era la presidenta estudiantil, se llamaba nanami tsutamara y era reconocida por ser una ninfómana y por no hacer diferencia entre hombre y mujeres ya que ella le gustaba estar con ambos.

La vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Una hermosa mujer castaña de mirada fría y sin sentimientos, aquella hermosa chica se llamaba amaru nasuhara. Su familia era dueña del imperio tecnológico de todo el lejano oriente y partes de europa y america. Las industrias nasuhara, que fabricaban desde peluches, plumas, baterías, hasta transbordadores espaciales para las empresas mas importantes de aeronáutica espacial.

La tercera chica y a la que hinata miraba como principal enemiga, era a la contadora del consejo estudiantil. Aquella hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos negros como la noche. Se llamaba nira ageraki y era la mejor amiga de su amado onii-chan, ya que se conocen desde niños y pasaron toda clase de cosas juntos.

Por lo que la ojiperla las miraba con recelo a las tres mientras decía

– solo estaba fantaseando… se suponía que solo iba a ser yo y mi onii-chan –

Miro hacia sus odiadas rivales y noto a la presidenta estudiantil practicando kendo. A la vicepresidenta tomando el te refinadamente bajo la sombra de un árbol y a la contadora tendiendo las sabanas de los dormitorio ya que la ojinegra al parecer era muy hogareña. Por lo que molesta decía

– por qué? – al final gritaba – por que termino esto así!? – la presidenta se acercaba y le preguntaba

– que te pasa, uzumaki hinata-chan? – la ojiperla le contesto

– no pasa nada, presidenta tsutamara! – la vicepresidenta le decía desde donde estaba sin sentimiento alguno

– al parecer hinata esta molesta por algo… pero no quiere decir por que – a la contadora poco le importaba el enojo de la ojiperla y decía

– bueno ya acabe con las sabanas… ahora a cocinar. Espero que a naruto le guste lo que le cocinare – la vicepresidenta le decía a la contadora

– podría jurar que te gusta naruto, nira – la contadora se sonrojaba de sobre manera y le decía

– no es cierto! Como su amiga de la infancia, solo quiero que coma bien y delicioso. Eso es raro? –

la ojinegra huyo del lugar antes de que la castaña le dijera cientos de razones por que pensaba de que el gustaba el rubio. Por lo que la ojiperla al verla irse pensaba como si de un detective se tratara

– ( _A leguas se ve que te gusta mi onii-chan… pero el es solo mio y no te dejare el camino libre. Claro no jugare sucio, ese no es mi estilo. Pero tampoco dejare que pases tiempo con el _) perdón tengo que ir a mi cuarto –

Y así la ojiperla se retiraba a su cuarto a pensar un plan, para alejar a esas tres de su amado hermano mayor. Ya que naruto habia salido a la ferretería a comprar unas cosas para reparar los dormitorios. Ya que como no habia quien lo hiciera y era un lugar lleno de chicas. Estas le decían que mientras conseguían a un casero, el se ocuparía de todo lo correspondiente al hogar.

**Unos días después en la escuela**

Era poco mas de medio día y el consejo estudiantil estaba reunido. Habían terminado de resolver los problemas que diariamente tienen los estudiantes y platicaban lo que pensaban almorzar ellos, ya que como vivían juntos. Tenían que decidir que cocinar y quien lo haría. En el salón del consejo estudiantil habia un escritorio y una lujosa silla de oficina, que era el lugar de la presidenta del consejo.

Había otra mesa con un conjunto de sillas donde la vicepresidenta, la contadora, la reportera y el ayudante de la reportera. ( este ultimo puesto inventado por hinata ) podían sentarse. Y lo que hacían ahora era discutir sobre lo que comerían ellos, ya que ya habían resuelto todo lo que tenia que ver con la escuela. Por lo que la presidenta decía

– definitivamente tiene que ser carne. Que tal con sukiaki? – la vicepresidenta decía

– prefiero comer langostas – la contadora se quejaba con ambas

– ninguna de las dos… es demasiado caro y no tenemos presupuesto. Yo quiero algo mas practico o barato – la presidenta decía

– y que tal bolas de arroz? Mientras tengamos arroz y sal todo estará bien – la vicepresidenta negaba

– no… si ese es el caso, iré a pescar cangrejos de rio – la presidenta la molestaba

– pescar? Alguien de tu alcurnia y abolengo, suele ir a pescar? – la vicepresidenta asintió

– si… mi padre suele llevarme a pescar con sus amigos empresarios, en aquellos lujosos yates… aunque siempre he querido pescar en un rio – la ojinegra le decía a su amigo de la infancia

– y que han de ti, naruto? Yo pido que nos den algo normal… que opinas tu? – la ojinegra le dio una sonrisa al rubio mientras la ojiperla se moria de celos en su interior

– ( _deja de sonreírle así a mi onii-chan! _) – el rubio contesto

– ah, ya veo. Y que tal pescado? – la contadora decía

– ya veo. Hay una venta de pescado en la zona comercial y aun buen precio. Como siempre tienes un buen ojo para eso naruto – le sonríe – la que sea tu esposa, será la mujer mas afortunada del mundo ( _sere la mas afortunada del mundo. Por qué yo sere tu esposa _) – la presidenta decía

– pues esta decidido! Iremos por pescado ( _muero por tenerte en mi cama uzumaki naruto… de solo imaginármelo, me emociono _) – la vicepresidenta también daba su aprobación

– esta bien. Eso será lo que tendremos hoy ( _no dejare que la "come hombres" de la presidenta y la "yo no rompo un plato" de la contadora me quiten al pervertido, el es mio _) – la ojiperla miraba a las tres molesta

– ( _esas tres, tratando de insinuárseles a mi onii-chan… mi onii-chan como es muy dulce y amable siempre les va a sonreír. Por eso te amo onii-chan! _) – la presidenta decía

– bueno pues vámonos – miro a la ojiperla y le dijo – que pasa uzumaki hinata? Estropearas esa linda cara que tienes – la ojiperla le contesto

– no es nada –

Así todos salieron con rumbo a su casa. Ya afuera de la academia los cinco caminaban rumbo a su hogar mientras la presidenta decía

– vaya, el consejo estudiantil es muy cansado – la vicepresidenta le decía

– eso es raro, ya que nunca te he visto hacer un trabajo – la contadora la apoyaba

– si. Nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo mientras tu no haces nada – la presidenta ni se enojaba, solo reía

– ja, ja, ja. Si se preocupan por esas cosas, no podrán convertirse en unas mujeres como yo – le daba una palmada fuerte al rubio que casi lo hace caer – no es cierto, uzumaki naruto? –

el rubio solo sonrió pesadamente. Mientras la ojiperla tenia una mirada fastidiada hacia los de adelante, ya que era la ultima. Después de caminar unos diez minutos y tomar el autobús otros quince llegaron a la zona comercial del boulevard kanae. Donde se supone que el rubio habia visto la oferta de pescado. Una ves que compraron todo se iban de regreso a su hogar.

Pero toda la compra se la dejaron al pobre naruto que ni podía ver a donde iba, ya que las bolsas no lo dejaban ver, por lo que le decía a las chicas

– oigan podrían ayudarme con un par del bolsas? – la presidenta le contestaba

– que? Quieres que unas frágiles damas, carguen cosas pesadas? Que no eres hombre? – el rubio asintió

– si, pero tengo tantas bolsas que no puedo ver – su mejor amiga le decía

– contrólate, naruto. En momentos como estos, los hombres brillan mas – el rubio asentía

– lo se… pero ya les dije. Tengo tantas bolsas que no veo a donde voy – la vicepresidenta le contesto

– jamás he levantado algo mas pesado que un palillo – el rubio le decía

– estas cargando tu bolso nasuhara-san –

el rubio al ver que no conseguiría ayuda con esas tres, le hablo a su hermanita

– mmmm hinata, me ayudarías con al menos una? Al menos para que pueda ver a donde voy – la ojiperla solo volteo la cabeza ofendida

– estoy molesta contigo onii-chan… no quiero –

Ya después de eso el rubio se dio por vencido. Así que ya no pidió ayuda, pero para su mala suerte y a unas calles de llegar a los dormitorios, choco con un poste y se le callo casi todo los víveres, lo bueno es que nada se rompió y pudo recogerlo todo de nuevo, lo malo que parecía malabarista, ya que las bolsas de papel si se rompieron. Hasta que por fin llegaron a los dormitorios y dijo

– gracias a dios llegue en una pieza – mientras la presidenta y las demás (menos hinata) decían

– estamos en casa! – la ojiperla decía muy bajo y aburrida

– estamos en casa –

Ya después de eso todas se metían a sus habitaciones mientras el rubio dejaba los víveres en la mesa y se iba a descansar un rato al suyo. Ya que no le tocaba cocinar hoy, se puso a escribir en su laptop. Mientras hinata suspiraba molesta en su parte del cuarto, ya que no pudo coquetear con su hermano como lo hubiese querido.

Ya en la noche la contadora se hallaba cocinando, ya que era su turno. Checaba periódicamente la comida y el sabor. Por que era mas que claro que, quería que la comida le saliera perfecto. Pero no por las chicas, ellas le importaban en lo mas minimo a nira. Si no trataba de que todo le saliera bien, para impresionar al rubio y demostrarle que ella era la mejor elección para el

– ( _espero que te guste naruto… ya que estoy cocinando especialmente para ti _) – probo la comida y sonrió – mmm perfecto. A naruto le va a gustar esto – pero la ojiperla se acercaba y le decía

– este… puedo ayudarte en algo? – la contadora dijo

– pero ya termine de cocinar… lo único que queda es poner la mesa –

la ojiperla asintió y algo deprimida asintió y se fue al comedor a poner los platos y arreglar la mesa. Una ves que termino dijo

– onii-chan… – pero la ojinegra la interrumpió

– naruto, la comida esta lista! – la ojiperla se molesto y levantando un puño decía

– si serás… –

La ojinegra se dio cuenta de eso, pero no dijo nada. Así ella sirvió en todos los platos y arreglo lo necesario para que se vea bien y delicioso, cosa que era demasiado fácil, ya que ella cocinaba muy bien. Por lo que el rubio era el primero en bajar y notaba el trabajo que nira habia hecho y decía

– se ve delicioso… aunque no me sorprende, ya que cocinas excelente nira. Oh hay ramen! En verdad me conoces – la abrazo de lo contento que estaba y esta se sonrojaba. Pero el rubio se detenia y se disculpaba – oh lo siento nira – la ojinegra dijo

– no hay problema naruto… ( _me abrazo! Como me hubiese gustado que las demás lo vieran… es mejor que conozcan sus lugares, por que naruto es mio! _) hice esto, especialmente para ti. Así que siéntate, enseguida te sirvo – el rubio estaba preparado para sentarse, cuando amaru aparecía y les decía

– antes de empezar… hay algo que decidir – naruto pregunto confuso

– decidir que amaru-san? Que quieres decir? – la castaña dijo

– quien es la que puede sentarse a tu lado… eso decidiremos –

la ojiperla se exalto y miraba a sus rivales. Al parecer las cuatro se miraban una a la otra como si una guerra fuera. Naruto era el plato de la discordia entre estas cuatro chicas que sin que el no lo supiera del todo lo amaban. Por lo que la castaña dijo

– la que se sentara a tu lado… – la pelinegra dijo

– ya veo… con que esas tenemos eh? – la ojinegra dijo

– eso ciertamente es importante – el rubio noto que estas se querían matar entre ellas, por lo que el rubio dijo tratando de escaparse del tema

– perdón, pero me gusta comer solo – la castaña le contesto

– por que te quejas con el estomago hambriento? – el rubio le contestaba

– bueno nasuhara-san… este… – la castaña dijo

– ya te dije que me gustaría que me llames amaru… que tengo que hacer para que lo tengas en mente? – el rubio decía

– bueno amaru-san… – la castaña le contesto

– llamar a una chica por su primer nombre, seguro que eres ese tipo de hombre no? – el rubio preguntaba

– puedes dejar de manipular cada palabra que digo? – la castaña le dijo

– cállate, chico cereza – el rubio se sonrojo al escuchar eso y la castaña volvió a hablar – ah, estoy equivocada? Se supone que aun eres cereza, no? – la ojiperla salía en defensa de su hermano

– deja de decir cosas groseras! – el rubio dijo

– hinata – y la ojiperla en lugar de ayudarlo. Solo hundia mas a su hermano mayor

– por supuesto que sigue siendo cereza – el rubio gritaba

– oye! – la ojiperla siguió hablando

– y el será mio! – las tres chicas le contestaron

– no podrá ser – la ojiperla las miraba y la pelinegra dijo

– y entonces…. Que se hace para quitarle esa cerecita?, uzumaki naruto? – le dio una mirada furtiva y llena de deseo al rubio

– si es mio… se la quitare en una noche – la ojiperla decía molesta

– el no será tu novio! El es mi… – pero la castaña dijo

– una virgen debe estar callada – la ojiperla se sonrojo y la castaña continuo – por cierto, ya que también soy virgen. He estado callada – la ojinegra se sonrojaba de sobremanera y la ojiperla le contestaba

– yo no quería saber eso. Ademas ni me importa si lo eres o no! – la pelinegra decía

– bien, ya que todos lo son… les quitare la cereza a todos!, por mi no hay problema ja, ja, ja – la castaña decía

– el asunto es, de quien se va a sentar junto al pervertido… no quien le quita la cereza a quien – la ojiperla la apoyaba

– además, es raro poner ese argumento en su lugar!... ya decidí que el será mio! – el rubio le decía

– oye hinata, creo… – la ojiperla lo callaba

– onii-chan. No, el ayudante de la reportera no tiene derecho de hablar en este momento – la ojinegra decía

– yo soy la mejor opción, ya que puedo cocinar comidas deliciosas. Siempre y cuando la comida esta bien planeado, se puede disfrutar mas. Es natural que sea yo, la que se siente a su lado – la castaña decía

– si de ese caso hablamos… entonces la mas apropiada soy yo. Ya que siempre rezaba para que tu comida saliera bien y no lo matara – la pelinegra decía

– si ese es el caso… – la ojiperla la interrumpía

– basta de charlas! No les perdonare a las tres, por haber alterado nuestra cotidiana vida pacifica. El es mi onii-chan desde el día en que nació. Esta reservado, no, ya es mio! No tiene sentido mencionarlo ahora – la pelinegra le dijo

– de que estas hablando? – la castaña le pregunto

– que estas diciendo? – la ojinegra dijo

– es lo que me pregunto – la pelinegra dijo

– se supone que eres su hermana? – la castaña complementaba

– las cosas podrían complicarse – y la ojinegra daba el tiro de gracia

– debes conocer tu lugar. Te das cuenta? – la ojiperla dijo

– eso no me importa! Yo soy la de debe sentarse a su lado y darle de comer. Nuestro amor es real! El taboo se puede ir al diablo, mientras haya amor verdadero! – la pelinegra la retaba

– entonces si es tan real… por que no le preguntas a tu hermano al respecto? – la ojiperla le daba una mirada linda a su hermano, mientras le decía

– onii-chan – el rubio solo se hallaba pensando y decirle lo que el pensaba

– hinata, eres una buena chica . la ojiperla se sonrojaba y le decía muy feliz

– en serio? – el rubio asintió

– si. Siempre estoy pensando en ti – la ojiperla se acercaba mas a el

– o-onii-chan! – el rubio le dijo

– te amo hinata… – y la mente de la ojiperla empezaba a volar por si misma

**En la fantasía de hinata**

Era de día en una bella iglesia, las campanas sonaban. Al parecer habia una gran boda, era la boda de hinata y naruto uzumaki. La ojiperla no podía estar mas feliz, ya que se casaba con el hombre que amaba a pesar de ser su hermano. A los lejos sus rivales habían aceptado su derrota y estaban felices por ellos

– oh que bien se ven juntos! – el padre les decía a los novios

– bueno, entonces puede besar a la novia –

Así ambos se acercaban para darse ese mágico beso, que iba decir que al fin estaba casados, cuando…

**Fin de la fantasía **

el rubio mataba las esperanzas de la ojiperla al decirle la verdad

– te amo hinata… pero como mi hermanita – las otras tres decían

– Como era de esperarse – la ojiperla se volteaba hacia ellas y les decía a las tres

– incluso si el es mi onii-chan, a pesar de que el es mi onii-chan, no importa, siempre y cuando haya amor! – la ojinegra se paro frente a la ojiperla y le dijo

– me caes bien… pero no dejare que te quedes con naruto, el va a ser mio. Ya que esto es la guerra! – la castaña decía

– si de eso se trata… no perderé ante ustedes – la pelinegra les dijo a las tres

– hagan los planes que quieran, pero hasta ahora no ha habido hombre o mujer que se resista a mis encantos. Uzumaki naruto será solo mio – el rubio les decía a las cuatro

– aaah miren que hora es… yo me voy! – y que tomaba su comida y salía huyendo hacia su cuarto. Una vez que llego se decía a si mismo

– que les pasa a las chicas el día de hoy? –

El rubio se encerro en su cuarto para escribir, mientras abajo se armaba una guerra de miradas. A pesar de eso fue una cena tranquila, pero nadie se dio las buenas noches. Solo se dirigieron a su cuarto a dormir, mientras pensaban cada quien a su manera, planes para conquistar al hombre de sus sueños.

Fin del capitulo 2

Y bueno. Así se acaba este capitulo, las otras chicas ya mostraron su interés en naruto y ninguna de las cuatro esta dispuesta a perder al rubio. Por lo que se viene una gran pelea por el. que pasara ahora que las cuatro se han declarado la guerra por el amor de naruto? Eso hasta el próximo capitulo de esta gran historia. El próximo capitulo se llamara: la guerra comienza, ahora!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Su amigo

**TRIGO-SAMA**


End file.
